The Perfect Present
by SilverBunny
Summary: It's Usagi's birthday, and her friends are searching for The Perfect Present*one parter*


AN: HI minna, I finally finished it, you can't imagin how many times I changed this story, even the plot is completely different. well I hope you enjoy it. Okay e-mail people, E_MAIL.PLEEEAAAASSSSSSSEEE  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own sailormoon, but maybe I'll do in MY birthday, who knows......life IS full of surprises after all, right ? ^_~  
  
Thank yous:  
Nat-chan, I can't thank you enough, if it wasn't for you, I won't be writing anything, so thank you thank you THANK YOU. You're A WONDERFUL friend.  
Spring-Chan, thank you soooooooo very much, you're the best web mistress ever,and you're a real friend:)  
Grace-chan, I'm still waiting for your return Grace-chan, my heart is with you ^_^  
Jess-chan, love you girl, if it weren't for you and Nat-chan, I probably wouldn't have written this story.  
Kurisutaru-chan, Never ever loose your high spirit, and your great scene of humor, it is always a joy to read your stories AND e-mails ^_~  
Pamela-chan, my newest friend, thank you for your SO SWEET e-mails, and thank you for everything, I CAN'T WAIT for your site to finish, I'm sooooo anxious to see it.  
Rose-chan, you're such a sweet heart, and you ARE a terrific writer too, never stop and I'm still waiting to read more :)  
And thank you for ALL of you out there for e-mailing me and reading my stories, you guys are the best ^_^  
  
  
  
@)--------------------------------  
  
The Perfect Present.  
(A Usagi Birthday Story)  
By: Silver Bunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
@-----------------------------------------  
  
"Okay guys, Usagi-chan's birthday is next week. We HAVE TO do something special for her. Any   
Suggestions? " Asked Minako, looking at her three friends.  
  
"Well, I was thinking of a surprise party. What do you think?" said Rie.  
"Hmmm, I don't think that a surprise party is gonna make her happy, she's probably expecting something like that." Said Makoto, shrugging her shoulders.  
"Yeah, Mako-chan is right, besides, don't you think that surprise parties are a little... I donno OLD fashioned?" Said Minako, trying her best not to offend her fiery friend.  
"Nonsense." Said Rie defending her idea. "First, Usagi will never expect anything like that, cuz she's sooo upset, she doesn't even know that her birthday is next week. Second: surprise parties are NOT and will NEVER be old fashioned." She said her last sentence daring Mina to say other wise, but the sailor of Love and Beauty knew better than to upset someone like sailor Mars, some one who has power over fire.  
"Huh, umm, what ever you say, Rie. You're absolutely right *gulp*." I guess we're gonna go with the surprise party idea then, right?" said Minako, trying to be as far from Rie as possible. She knew Rie wasn't in a good mood today, but the booth they were sitting in didn't allow her to go as far as she intended.  
"Okay." Said Makoto.  
"Good." Said Rie smiling, and feeling happy for her little victory. "Now, what about the presents?"  
"I know." Squealed Minako. " I saw this CUTE necklace in the jewelry store across the street, and its price is very reasonable. I think that I'm gonna buy it for Usagi-chan."  
"That's great, and I'll bake the HUGEST chocolate cake for her. What about you Ami-chan, you didn't say anything since we came in." Makoto asked the forgotten Ami.  
"Negative." Said Ami, focusing her attention on her mini computer.  
"AMI,HELLLOOO. We're discussing Usagi's birthday here." Said Rie, waving her hand infront of Ami's face.  
"Me too." Said Ami, pushing her friend's hand away. "I have all of Usagi's profile and history in my computer, since the day she was born in the moon kingdom till now. And I mean EVERYTHING, her identities, the battles she won, her relationships, I even scanned in almost all of her school work -if there was any- her sketches, and everything I could find. I also recorded her voice. And since her birthday was near, I thought of using the info I have to pick the perfect present for her, but the results were negative. The computer says that nothing would make her happy, she'll pretend to be happy, but she won't BE happy."  
"And why is that?" asked Makoto, leaning forward.  
"Because, A: She's so upset about her break up with Mamoru-san. And B: she's really sad because of her bad relationship with Chibi-Usa. The computer states that even though she says that she didn't care about Chibi-Usa, she really DOES love her deeply." Confirmed Ami, looking at her computer's screen.  
"So you're saying that getting her relationship back with Mamoru-san, and making a friend outta Chibi-Usa is the ONLY thing that would make her happy?" questioned Minako with a little devilish smile playing on her lips.  
"Precisely." Said Ami, turning off her computer.  
"Minako-chan, I don't like the look in your eyes. What do you have in mind?" Asked Makoto.  
"Oh nothing, I just found the PERFECT PRESENT for Usagi-chan." said Minako, still smiling.   
  
@)-------)----------------------  
  
  
"Chibi-Usa, Stop denying it. We know how much you love Usagi-chan." Said Rai to the pink haired girl.  
"ME??? Love HER??? NOWAY, I *hate* her." Said Chibi-Usa stubbornly.  
"Liar." Said Minako, looking Chibi-Usa straight in the eyes.  
"I'm NOT lying."  
"You're not?" questioned Ami.  
"YES. I am NOT lying."  
"Then prove it." Said Ami.  
"How?"  
"You see this bag." Ami took a little brown bag from the chair. "This bag is magical. It's called the bag of truth. And here's how it works, a person puts his or her hand in the bag, and then he or she is asked a question, and if the person lies, the bag will bite off his/her hand, but if the person tells the truth, nothing will happen to him/her. So how about it Chibi-Usa chan? Wanna try?"  
"ME??? I'll NEVER put my hand in such a bag, EVER." Screamed Chibi-Usa, jumping up.  
"Of course you won't. I'll never allow Ami-chan to do this to you." Said Makoto, trying to calm Chibi-Usa down, or at least that what it looked like she's doing. "Shame on you Ami. How could you ask a little kid to put her hand in this dangerous bag? She's just a child." Makoto winked at Ami. And Ami - being the smart girl she is- understood immediately what was Makoto trying to do.  
"You're right Mako-chan, she's just a helpless little kid, I shouldn't have asked her to do this. I'm sorry."  
"A KID??? I'm not a kid, and to prove it I'll put my hand in this stupid bag." Said Chibi-Usa angrily, and then she grabbed the bag and placed her hand in it.  
"WOW you're so brave Chibi-Usa." Said Minako, finally understanding what her friends were doing.  
"Nah, she's not brave, the bag is harmless unless she was asked a question." Said Rai.  
"Then go on, Ask me."  
"Are you sure?" asked Rai  
Chibi-Usa just nodded and breathed heavily.  
"Okay." Said Rai. "Do you love Usagi?"  
"Yes." Whispered Chibi-Usa, tears filling her eyes. "I love her so much."  
"Then why are you so mean to her?" asked Minako.  
"Because..... Because I want to protect her." She whispered again, lowering her head.  
"From whom?"  
"From me. All the people I love ended up hurt or in deep trouble. I don't want anything like that to happen to Usagi-chan. I rather die than see her hurt, and that's why I acted like that toward her." She said, and started crying  
"Oh Chibi-Usa..." the four girls gathered around her, trying to calm her down  
"Tell Usagi-chan how you really feel and we promise that everything will be fine. " said Rai.  
"Yeah, Rai-chan is right. Usagi-chan wants so badly to be your friend. She loves you so much." Confirmed Minako.  
"She..... she does?" questioned Chibi-Usa, hope starting to fill her eyes.  
"Yes she does. I know that for a FACT." Assured Ami  
  
Cibi-Usa's little face lit up with joy and happiness, and a new hope grew in her pure heart.  
"Then I guess I should tell her that I don't hate her."  
"Yes you should, but not now..... wait til her birthday. I'm sure that she'll love hearing such a wonderful thing on her birthday." Stated the sailor of Love and Beauty. And then they began discussing the bigger and harder problem..... a problem which was known as Chiba Mamoru......  
  
@)----------------------------------------  
  
Mamoru entered his apartment at exactly 7:30. He glanced at his wristwatch, and smiled bitterly. ~ The same routine every day.~ he thought sadly. ~ Everyday I run into Usako, EVERYDAY I stab her in the heart again, EVERYDAY I come back at exactly 7:30, and EVERYDAY I am tortured by the same nightmare. Oh Usako.... If you only ...... if I just...... how long could I live like this?  
"Oh Usako, I need you so badly, my love. I wish I could tell you....." whispered Mamoru to the empty apartment.  
"Why don't you?"  
Mamoru jumped when he heard the voice, and with one quick move of his hand a red rose was embedded in the wall near the source of the voice.  
"WATCH IT." Screamed the voice. "You could hurt somebody with these you know."  
"VENOUS?? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK."  
"Shshshshs.. Do you want the whole building to know that I'm here? Lower your voice."   
"Okay." He said angrily. " Now, would you please tell me what the HELL are you doing in MY apartment?"  
"Well, to tell you the truth *Mamo-chan* I always liked you." She teased.  
"HA HA very funny, now may I know the REAL reason ?" said the now furious Mamoru.  
"You need to lighten up abit Mamoru, or your hair will turn white in no time." Venous apparently liked to make Mamoru angry. She knew that she can't go easy on him, or this will never work.  
"Oh Mamoru, you finally arrived. I was reorganizing your kitchen, you know, you need serious help in this area. NO ONE puts the canned food beside the sink. I mean COME ON, even Usagi-chan knows this." Said Jupiter coming out of the kitchen.  
"Maybe, but he sure doesn't need any help with his library, I love the collection he has." Said Mercury getting off a chair.  
"M... Mercury, I didn't notice you. A... a... and Jupiter? What are you all doing here. Is ....is she alright, did something happen to Usako?" Mamoru's anger was replaced with fear for his love's safety and well being.  
"Relax, she's perfectly alright." Said Mars coming out of his bedroom.  
"Thank god... WAIT A MINUTE, what are you doing in my bedroom Mars." He said, jumping up again.  
"Don't worry Mamoru, I didn't go through your underwear drawer. I found what I was looking for on your night stand." She said, waving a picture of Usagi in front of him.  
"You have NO right to break into my apartment and mess with my things." He shouted angrily.  
"On the contrary, Mamoru-San, we have every right to do so. We have to protect and help our princess, and in order to achieve that, we can do what ever we want." Said Mercury, closing the book. "Oh by the way, I like this quantum physics book, so I'll borrow it for a while if you don't mind."  
"Cut to the chase scouts, what do you want?" asked Mamoru, sitting on the couch.  
"Usagi's birthday is tomorrow." Mars pointed out.  
"So?" he asked, trying -with no success- to sound careless.  
"Okay, here's the deal Mamoru. We know that nothing we would do can make Usagi happy in her birthday. And I'm SURE -you- know why." Said Venous, looking at him angrily. "That's why WE want YOU to stop this nonsense, and get back to her. We all know how much you love her, so stop acting like a stubborn little BULLY, OKAY??"  
"I'm sorry, but I don't love her any more. And don't worry about her, she'll forget about me with time, you'll see."  
"OH come on, Mamoru, give me some credit. You may fool every body, but you can't fool me, I'm the sailor of love and beauty. I KNOW true love when I see it."  
"Sorry Venous, but you're wrong. I do NOT love her. I think you need some training, apparently Artemis didn't do a very good job with you."  
"Okay, that does it, you're going down mister ." Venous launched at Mamoru, having every intention to break his teeth, but she was stopped by Jupiter.  
"Allow me, Venous." Said Jupiter, cracking her knuckles.  
"Oh, by all means Jupiter." Said Venous, smiling.  
Mamoru just sat there at first, watching Venous's anger carelessly, but when Jupiter came into the picture.... Well let's just say that his reaction changed by 180 degrees. He knew that he shouldn't mess with HER, I mean she FOUGHT with a yoma bare handed, without any power what so ever. So the next thing the girls saw, was Mamoru's shadow by the front door, obviously trying to escape from the Very furious Senshi.  
"GET HIM." Shouted Mars, and then, the doors of hell opened.  
"I got his legs."  
"Let go of meeeeeeeee."  
"Ouch, watch that elbow Ami."  
"I grabbed his arms."  
"Those are MY arms Mako."  
"Sorry Rei."  
"If you don't let go RIGHT NOW, I'll call the cops, I SWEAR."  
"owwww, scared me."  
"Tie him up Mina."  
"Where's the rope?"  
"I thought you brought it."  
"But I thought Ami will take care of that."  
"No I didn't, Mako was supposed to bring it."  
CRASHSSHSHSHSHSHS  
"Oh god, my vase, you're gonna pay for that."  
"HA, as if, you're the one who broke it."  
"But you're the ones who's attacking me."  
"Just hold still, will ya? WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE GIVE ME A ROPE."  
BANG  
CRASHSHS  
"AHHHH, MY ASH TRAY."  
"Why do you care, it's not like you smoke or anything."  
"THAT WAS A PRICELESS ARTIFACT, IT BELONGED TO LOUIE THE FOURTEENTH HIM SELF."  
"Oops."  
"Just OOPS???? AHHHHH"  
"Now I *REALLY* need a rope."  
Boom  
Bang  
"Venous love me chain, encircle."  
THUD  
"Good thinking, Venous."  
"Thanks Mercury."  
"Yeah it was." Said Mars. "But you could've done it SOONER."  
"Hey at least I used my powers, not like YOU."  
"You want me to FRY him or something???"  
"Oh. Your attacks aren't exactly good for capturing anyone, are they? hehe"  
"Glad you finally noticed."  
"Calm down you two. Don't forget why were here, okay?" said Mercury, helping Jupiter to carry the unconscious Mamoru to the couch.  
"So, what are we gonna do now. He'll never tell Usagi-chan the truth, I just know it." Said Jupiter, leaning on the wall.  
"Yeah, I think you're right, Mako-chan." Said Venous.  
"I think we should use the tapes that we have." Said Mercury.  
"Yeah, I agree." Said Mars, looking at the tape recorder.  
The Senshi didn't tell Mamoru that, but they were following him and recording his conversations, and every thing he says, for the past five days. And now they know all about his nightmares and the real reason for breaking up with the only girl he loved, the only girl he'll ever love.....  
"Okay then... operation: Chiba has entered phase 2........."  
  
@)--------------------------  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP.  
"Moon here. What is it Rie?"  
"Oh, hi Usagi, urgent meeting at the temple. Come NOW."  
"Okay, I'll look for chibi-usa, then we'll both come."  
"She's already here, now come, and step on it."  
"I'm on my way, Moon out."  
Usagi told her mother that she's going to Rie's temple, and then she ran out of her house.  
"I hope every thing is okay." Usagi asked no one in particular. She ran to the temple, without giving much attention to the road, until she reached a particular corner. ~That's where Mamo-chan and I first crashed into each other.~ she thought sadly, and then all the emotions that she tried to hide for so long, came out in the form of hot tears. She just sat there on the cold pavement, crying her heart out, and forgetting everything about the meeting.   
"Oh Mamo-chan.... Why?"  
"Usagi-chan." Usagi lifted her head and saw two cats in front of her.  
"Oh, hi Luna, Artimes." Said Usagi, trying to hide her tears.  
"Usagi..... Please don't cry. Some day he'll come back to you. I'm sure." Said Artimes, rubbing his face on her face.  
"Thank you Artimes." She said, smiling sadly, and tears are still shimmering in her eyes.  
"Usagi."  
"Yes, Luna?"  
"Have I EVER lied to you."  
"No."  
"Do you trust me?"  
"With my life."  
"Then believe me when I say that you two will be back together. And BELIEVE ME when I say that it'll happen sooner than you think."  
"You think so Luna?"  
"I KNOW so, now let's head for the temple, shall we?"  
  
@)--------------------------  
  
"SURPRISSSSSSSSEEEEEE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY USAGI-CHAN."  
Usagi just stared at her friends for a second. It was her BIRTHDAY?? It completely slipped her mind, she know that today was somebody's else birthday, but she forgot it was hers as well.  
"Oh, guys, you did all this for me, I ... I don't know what to say." She said, looking at all the decorations, and all the food.  
"Say you're happy."  
"I am." She said, smiling kindly, and trying so hard to hide the sadness that filled her soul.  
"I know what could make you happier." Smiled Mina. "Presents."  
"Sure, let's give her two of her presents, shall we?" said Rie. "Here's the first one." She continued, pulling Chibi-Usa from behind Mako's back.  
"Go on Chibi-Usa, tell Usagi what you told us."  
"I.... I , happy Birth Day Usagi-Chan." She said, blushing.  
"Thank you Chibi-Usa." Usagi smiled and knelt down to hug the little girl.  
When Chibi-Usa saw how friendly Usagi was with her, she decided to tell her how much she loved her.  
"Oh Usagi-chan. I ... I'm sorry for the way I acted toward you in the past, I was very rude. Please forgive me." She said, pulling a pink rose from behind her.  
"No need for apologies, Chibi-Usa, I wasn't very good to you either. I say we're even.." she said, taking the rose.  
"Oh one more thing Chibi-Usa." Said Usagi, pulling something from her backpack. "Happy birthday to you too."  
Chibi-Usa just stared at the bunny Rabbit Usagi gave her. She couldn't believe that of ALL people, Usagi is the one who remembered her birthday.  
"Oh Usagi-Chan, I love you." Said Chibi-Usa, throwing her self in Usagi's out stretched arms.  
"I love you too."  
  
Four girls and two cats looked at the whole scene with not very dry eyes, they were so happy to see that the two Usagis finally confessed their true feelings toward each other. But they didn't forget that there was another thing that they should take care of.  
"It's time to open your second present, Usagi-Chan." Said Makoto, smiling.  
"Yeah, come on, it's in the other room." Said Rie, leading the way.  
  
"Here it is." Said Ami, pointing to a big box, with little crescent moons printed all over it.  
"WOW, what is that, a TV?" Usagi was surprised of how big the box is, she didn't think that she'll ever get a present as big as *that*, what ever *that* was.  
"A TV... you wish. Now go on, open it." Said Minako, pushing her forward.  
"Just pull the string, and it'll open. I designed the box my self." Said Ami proudly.  
  
Usagi went to the box and pulled the string. And when the box opened, she saw the last thing she EVER expected. No, she didn't EVEN expect it. She couldn't believe her eyes. MAMORU WAS IN THE BOX??? He was tied to a chair with red ribbons, and his mouth was closed by a red ribbon as well. His red eyes -probably from lack of sleep, then again it could be anger, c'mon, he WAS tied to a chair.- were eyeing each girl with pure anger, then his eyes met Usagi's.......  
"Oh god, Mamoru, are you okay?" she said, trying to UN tie him   
"Usagi don't." Rie stopped her before she could do anything. "Before you set him free, listen to this first." She said, giving her a tape recorder.  
Usagi didn't say anything. She looked at the girls, and then looked at Mamoru again. She didn't know what to say.  
"C'mon Usagi-Chan, listen to it." Urged Chibi-Usa."  
"What's in it."  
"Just listen to it and you'll know Usagi-chan." Said Ami.  
"I... I guess." And with that, she pressed the play button.  
  
Some static was heard from the tape, and then Mamoru's voice began to talk. "Nooooooooo, Usako don't leeeaaavvveee meeee. I have to break up with her, or she'll die. Usako... Usako forgive . me........please.(apparently he woke up at this point.) Uh, it was just another dream.... I have to protect her. Oh Usako I know that I'm breaking your heart, but I'm only doing it to protect you." CLICK.... Usagi turned it off at this point. She couldn't hear any more of this .  
"Guys, would you please leave us alone for a second." She said, fresh tears in her eyes.  
"Sure Usagi, c'mon guys, let's go." Said Rei and then they all left, leaving Usagi alone with Mamoru.  
  
Usagi went to Mamoru and untied him, and when she did, she just sat looking at him.  
"Why?" she whispered.  
"Because I love you more than life it self."  
"Do you have any idea how sad I was? And..... and I now discover that it's all BECAUSE OF A DREAM???????? Let me guess, you dreamed of our wedding and at the end of it, I always get killed, right?"  
"How... how did you know?" Mamoru was surprised to say the least.  
"I KNOW because I have this STUPID dream EVERY single night. But I never EVER believed it. I know deep in my heart that it's some kind of a trick or maybe a test I don't know. But I DO know that our love will never hurt me unless you allow it to do so, like breaking up with me for example." She said, no longer trying to stop her tears.  
"Usako....." he put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Please leave me alone. I can't talk to you right now."  
"Never." He said pulling her into his arms. "I'll NEVER leave you alone, not any more Usako. Please forgive me for doing so in the past my sweet, and I promise you never to do it again."  
He said, gently kissing her tears, and hugging her more tightly.  
"Oh Mamo-Chan, I love you." She said touching his face with her delicate fingers.  
"And I love you Usako." He said leaning forward, and then their lips touched in a very gentle kiss. "Don't you think we should tell the others that we're back together?" said Usagi pulling him for another kiss."After what they did to me yesterday?? I say they should suffer for a while. I did love that ash try."  
"What Ash try?"  
"Never mind." He said and kissed her again, not so gently this time. His kiss carried all the passion that he tried to hide, and all the love that he held for his golden angel for more than a thousand year, and all the love that he knew he'll give her for all eternity......   
  
As for Usagi, she finally got what she always wanted for her birthday. And she couldn't be any happier.  
"I finally got the perfect present for my birthday Mamo-chan."  
"OH? And what is it?" he said seeking her lips for yet another kiss.  
"You my love.... You're my Perfect Present."  
  
@)----------------------------------------------------  
  
So what do you think minna??? Please tell me.... Please please pleassssssssssssssse. I just LOVE e-mail ^_~  
  
  



End file.
